SG1 Wolf Part 3: Birth
by spookysister7
Summary: After being captured, tortured by the gould, and rescued by sg1 May gives birth. But was she really rescued or is she just imprisoned in a guilded cage?
1. Light

Part 3: Birth

I had stumbled into another world. Men swarmed around me, the dark green uniforms overlapping in endless waves. Daniel's grip on my arm was the only thing that kept me upright. Wolf. I turned my back to the swarming hordes, searching the rippling blue water for hope. He would make it. He would follow. My stomach was one solid mass of pain, waiting in impatient agony.

A sharp cry escaped me. First Teal'c, then Wolf stumbled through the gate, boots clanging loudly on the metal ramp. A shield slid shut with a bang, blocking the blue. With a whoosh, the gate shut down.

The swarm of men backed away to reveal a bald man in blue. I watched as Wolf clanged down the ramp to greet him. I vaguely heard voices. The world swooned in front of me and I felt suddenly dizzy. My fingers cramped around Daniel's arm and I cried out, legs melting beneath me.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in a bed. A small woman in white was standing at the foot of my bed. She looked up quickly as if sensing I was awake. She spoke to me, but I didn't understand.

"Lobo?" I asked. She looked confused. "Daniel?" I tried, hoping she would understand.

She smiled and nodded before scurrying away. My stomach cramped, hard, and I realized. The baby was coming. For a moment, I was elated. I was free, my child would be free. My child. But then, what if it was not Wolf's child? My heart flew into my throat. What if it was Hawk's child? Or Teal'c's? Or Daniel's? Maybe, if it was one of these three, they would care for it, but if it was Hawk's…

I decided, then, that I would do anything to protect my child. They would not kill it. I would make it worth their while to keep it, even if…

The small woman in white returned; followed closely by Daniel, Wolf, Teal'c, and a tall blonde woman. The blonde woman looked at me with wide, moist eyes. Daniel came to the right side of my bed, Wolf to the left. Daniel introduced me to the two women.

"Mayva, Sam." The blonde woman nodded and smiled gently. "Janet." The small woman nodded, looking serious. "Physician," Daniel said, gesturing to the small woman. I smiled politely at her. A woman doctor. Strange. Maybe she was just a midwife.

At that thought, the baby decided to make its presence felt once again. I cried out quietly, hands pressed to my stomach. The blonde woman looked shocked, Wolf and Daniel looked worried, Teal'c looked…, but the doctor sped into action.

Taking my pulse, Dr. Janet shooed Sam and the men away from my bedside. She seemed shocked for a moment, looking alarmed at the readings on the nearby machines. She started to bark orders, and white-suited men and women came pouring in from all directions.

I lost sight of Wolf and Daniel.

"Lobo! Daniel!" I cried, fear gripping me. There were too many people. They would take away my child. "Lobo!"

Dr. Janet tried to calm me, but I would not be calmed. I gulped for breath, the contractions coming faster and faster. She turned away from me, shouting through the confused din of beeping machines and talking nurses.

Daniel broke through the crowd, returning to my right side next to Dr. Janet. They spoke quickly in hushed tones. I quieted a little at the sight of Daniel, but my eyes still searched for Wolf.

Daniel spoke to me then, urging me to calm down and breathe.

"Lobo?" I begged, pain making my eyes water. I saw Dr. Janet look to Daniel for explanation. Daniel nodded at me and departed again without a word.

Before I could worry too much, he returned with Wolf.

"Lobo," I sighed, relaxing for the first time. He came to my left, Daniel on my right. Dr. Janet stood at the foot of my bed. She asked me something. I looked to Daniel for translation.

"Examination?" Daniel said, looking hopeful I would understand.

I looked to Dr. Janet and nodded. She smiled gently at me. I closed my eyes as my feet were placed in stirrups.

Another cramp hit, this one worst of all. I cried out and grabbed Wolf's hand, squeezing hard. Daniel grabbed my right hand, running gentle circles across it. Wolf looked worried, the crease in his forehead prominent as he stared with a frown towards Dr. Janet.

I pushed again as the cramp hit. Dr. Janet's voice came from the foot of my bed, sounding excited. I looked up at Daniel and he pointed at his head with his free hand. I closed my eyes and pushed again, a grunting scream emerging from past my gritted teeth.

The pain surged, and then passed suddenly. I panted, eyes still closed. Then I heard a baby cry.

My eyes snapped open, shooting to Dr. Janet. In her arms, she held a tiny, perfect, baby girl. My daughter. Dr. Janet wrapped her in a soft pink blanket and handed her to me. I released the men's hands, eyes only for my daughter. She was beautiful. She was his.

Tears of joy flooded down my face as her tiny eyes opened for the first time. Brown. Her eyes were warm brown like his, her skin pale and perfect, her hair a wispy light brown. She was Wolf's child. I looked up at him, smiling widely. He was looking at her, face filled with wonder. He knew she was his. I handed her to him.

Wolf took her gently from me, his large calloused hands cradling her close to his body. He looked up at me.

"Lona," I whispered. Her name was light-- a ray of light out of a dark time.

I heard Daniel mutter something to Wolf. Wolf smiled down at her.

"Lona," he said, playing with her tiny hand. He looked up at Daniel and said something, smiling softly. Daniel chuckled.

I cried out in surprise as another cramp hit. Daniel, Wolf, and I turned shocked eyes to Dr. Janet. Her eyes were wide in surprise, gloves half-off her hands. I cried out again.


	2. Sorrow and Promises

The cramps hit hard once again, and I knew I was having another child. A white-suited woman took Lona from Wolf. I cried out, both in pain and alarm, as she was whisked from my side.

I didn't have time to offer a protest, the cramps coming in waves. I screamed and tightly gripped the men's hands as the baby finally emerged. It wailed loudly, held aloft by Dr. Janet. It was a boy.

Dr. Janet wrapped it in a soft blue blanket and handed him to me. His skin was fair, like his sister's, although his hair was darker, almost black. His eyes… He opened his tiny eyes and I gasped. His eyes were dark blue. Hawk's. He was Hawk's son.

Immediately, I pulled him to my chest, hiding him within the veil of my hair. I cried over him, deep sobs quaking my body.

"Min jack, min jack, ou eil proviso tu?" I cried, whispering his name-- Sorrow, "Braoin, Braoin, min jack."

I heard Daniel mutter once again to Wolf. Wolf took Braoin from my arms, holding him gently. I watched him with wide eyes, alarmed. He would not kill him, would he?

"Non mortem!" I cried out, reaching again for my child.

Wolf shook his head, not looking up from the wide blue eyes of my child. "Owen," he said quietly, finally looking up at me.

I gasped. Surely he didn't understand. Fortunate One? How could my child be fortunate? I shook my head mutely.

Daniel spoke to me, "Lona a Owen es proviso por," he said gently.

"Veritas?" I asked, looking back to my child. Daniel nodded, smiling slightly.

I laid back in my bed, closing my eyes in relief.

"Dormitais," Daniel whispered, patting my hand.

Exhausted, I relaxed into sleep, trusting Daniel.

-ooo-

Loud voices woke me. It was late, the lights were dimmed, and I could hear Wolf arguing with Dr. Janet. I raised my head to peek around the curtain. Dr. Janet injected Wolf with something, to which he rolled his eyes and sighed.

Dr. Janet gestured toward the doorway, commanding Wolf. My eyebrows raised in astonishment. She must be more powerful than I thought.

Wolf left, grumbling.

Dr. Janet turned around with a sigh and caught me watching her.

"Lobo?" I asked, gesturing to the left of the doorway, where I had seen him turn before he was out of sight.

Dr. Janet smiled and shook her head. She said something I didn't understand. She sighed again and gestured to the left-- her fingers imitating walking. She 'walked' past two doors and turned down a hallway, stopping at the last door. She pretended to sleep.

I smiled at her, lying back. She smiled, nodded, and left.

I pretended to sleep while the nurse puttered around. Finally, she left. Drawing the curtains around my bed, I slipped out of the room and down the hall to the left, the thin dress they had provided me with opening disconcertingly in the back. There were not any people about, so I had no trouble finding my way to Wolf's door.

I tested the handle. It was not locked. I opened the door silently and crept in. I shut the door behind me, the crack in the bottom allowing the only light in. Carefully, I made my way to the bed, Wolf's silver hair guiding me like a beacon in the darkness.

I could see the outline of his body, uncovered except for a thin pair of shorts. He moaned and muttered, turning over. I moved to touch him, but pulled away as he shouted in his nightmare language.

Alarmed, I sat on the bed next to him and leaned over, reaching to shake his shoulder. He sat up suddenly, knocking me from my perch. I fell backwards with a gasp, landing heavily on the rock floor. His head pivoted, turning to look at me. I scrambled to my feet, facing him.

He stood, his face in shadows. I could not see his eyes. He stepped towards me, his hand wrapping around my throat. I squeaked out a cry of dismay as he shoved me against the smooth rock wall. His eyes were lit now, the dim light from under the door illuminating a dark, blank, sinister look. He asked me something in that strange nightmare tongue.

I shook my head, barely able to breathe. He growled and ripped away the dress I wore, the thin knot that held it together snapping without resistance. He lifted me from the floor by my throat, and I grabbed his arm, trying to take some of the weight.

"Non morti!" I whispered, fighting to pry open his fingers. "Por las jacks, non morti!" I begged. "Por min children!" I broke into what little I knew of his language. "Please!"

His grip relaxed and I fell to my knees. He said something to me, a strange mix of his true tongue and his nightmare tongue. All I heard was 'kill' and 'children'. My eyes wide and filled with tears, I looked up at him from my place on the floor.

"Anything, J'offre vu anything." My eyes shifted south, hovering on his shorts. "Please."

Wolf paused, thinking. I held my breath. He could not refuse. He could not decide I was useless. Daniel had promised my children would be taken care of, but I knew that Wolf would not be stopped if he changed his mind. He could not refuse me.

I kept my eyes steady, submissive. When Wolf moved, it was quickly. He had me up against the wall before I could gasp. One of his hands encircled my arm, the other I could feel removing his shorts. I could only see the outline of his head silhouetted in the dim light. His hand tightened, and then he yanked me onto the bed, pressing me into the soft bedclothes. His hand moved to my breast. Already sore and swollen, I whimpered in pain. He entered me than, much like the first time.

"Promesa, non kill children. Promesa!" I gasped out. He ignored me. "Please, promesa!" I begged, half-whimpering as he satisfied himself. "Please…" I was cut off as his hand clamped around my mouth.

I saw the cold blackness in his eyes as he whispered something to me in his nightmare tongue. I struggled under his hand, unable to breathe. As I was about to pass out, he released me, shoving me off the bed to land heavily on the floor.

"Leave!" he growled, pointing to the door.

"Promesa?" I begged, looking up at him from the floor.

"Leave!" he screamed, standing.

I scrambled up, snatching my dress from the floor, and left.


	3. On the Run

Dr. Janet had not noticed I was missing. The nurse was still gone when I returned, and I crept back into bed without a sound. I cried myself to sleep.

That morning, Dr. Janet spoke to me, but I did not respond. She seemed to give up and go away, but then Daniel was there. He spoke to me. I ignored him, staring blankly ahead. I would survive here as I had survived there. Only Wolf mattered. He was the one with the power. The others were irrelevant. Daniel was insistent, asking me repeatedly what was wrong. I did not respond.

Daniel and Dr. Janet spoke quietly. The nurse came in with Lona and Owen. My children. I sat up, taking them from her quickly. I laid back, my eyes softening as I watched them suckle. They were alive. They would stay alive.

The children had finished eating and the nurse took them away so I could rest. Daniel was still there-- asking me what was wrong. I turned over and pretended to sleep.

I cracked my eyes open to peek out under my eyelashes when I heard Wolf's voice. He was standing in the doorway, almost leaning against the frame. His hand alternated from rubbing his eyes to scrubbing through his silver hair. His voice creaked like an old man.

Both Dr. Janet and Daniel ran to check on him. He brushed off Daniel's help and looked accusingly at Dr. Janet. His hands flew around as he gestured wildly at her. She looked taken aback, but quickly recovered, grabbing one flailing wrist to take his pulse. Wolf snatched it away from her, glaring.

Daniel motioned to Dr. Janet and she departed, allowing Daniel to pull Wolf to a nearby corner. I could hear everything they were saying, but although I understood bits and pieces, I could not grasp their whispered conversation.

Daniel's eyes looked sad and worried, but Wolf just sounded aggravated and a little… afraid. They moved closer to my bedside as they spoke, finally sitting in the chairs by my bed. I watched them carefully, unmoving.

Wolf paused for a long moment, and when he started to speak again it was in a flat monotone voice. An involuntary chill shook me gently. It sounded like the voice from last night. My muscles tensed under the thin sheet. I heard the words 'kill', 'children', and 'please'. My eyes shot open. Daniel had his eyes on Wolf and did not notice; Wolf had his eyes on the floor. Wolf fell silent, running his hand through his silver hair.

I grabbed his wrist, fingers tightening with bruising pressure as he and Daniel looked up at me in surprise.

"Promesa. Please." I begged once again, fingers tight. Wolf's brown eyes widened, and then slammed shut. Shaking his head, he yanked his hand from my grip and stumbled quickly from the room, Daniel following close behind.

I sat there in shock, my fingers clenched into a fist. No. He said no. My eyes narrowed. He would not hurt my children. I slid from the bed and snuck into the small storage room on the left. I had seen nurses go in there and come out with different clothes. I struggled into one of their white uniforms, slipped on a pair of black boots, and stole one of those square cards that opened the doors.

I knew my children were one floor up in an 'isolation room'. I wasn't quite sure what that meant, but I knew how to go up. I used the card to get in the moving room and pressed the number before this floor.

It didn't take me long to find my children. Owen was unhappy. His cries echoed mutely down the halls. Wrapping them securely in their blankets, I used one of the long white doctor's coats to form a sling. The children hung comfortingly on my chest, and the large coat I slipped on almost disguised them. They slept contentedly as I made my escape.

I had noticed an odd door in my journey and decided to investigate. It was small and screwed closed. It did not look like it was used often. I knew I was far underground, this much Daniel had explained to me. I pried open the door, the screws slicing my fingers. A ladder. I looked up the tube. It seemed endless and black. Footsteps. Someone was coming. The ladder was my only chance. I knew I could not avoid everyone if I used the moving room. I slipped onto the ladder and swung the door shut behind me. I stared to climb.

-ooo-

I hung on the ladder weakly. I was exhausted. It felt as if I had been climbing for hours, though I knew it could not have been that long. It was pitch black, and I was quickly beginning to lose hope. Maybe it was endless. Maybe it was so far underground that I could never escape. My hands were raw, the blood impeding my grip. If I fell, I would fall to my death. Lona squirmed against me, reminding me of the consequences of my failure. Death for me meant death for them, escape meant survival. I continued to climb.

Only a short time later, my head brushed the exit. I reached up blindly, feeling for a way out. I felt the outline of a large hole. I pushed up, bracing my body on the ladder. Ever so slowly, the circle rose, allowing blessed light to stream in. With a clang, the lid fell open. I was free.

I stepped out into blessed sunlight, its yellow glow warming even in the cold breeze that whipped around the trees. I had emerged in a small corps of evergreen trees. I pulled the coat snugly around me and set out to find shelter.

As I emerged from the trees, I was greeted by a dramatic view of the surrounding area. I was atop a mountain, surrounded by snow-covered peaks in the distance and a tree-filled valley far below. I could see a sizeable town in the distance. There were many miles between the mountaintop I stood on and the sanctuary of the town. There was also a large fence. Many feet high and topped by rolls of metal spikes, it surrounded the top of the mountain. My heart sank at the sight. There had to be a way through. There would be a way through. I set my jaw, checked on my children, and set out to make my escape from this prison.

Many times I fell, slipping in the icy mud of the steeply sloped mountain. My once white coat was brown and damp. I shivered continually, covering the children as best I could. I expected snow to fall at any moment, the dark clouds blocking the sun as they loomed overhead.

I was startled from my struggle by the faint wailing of alarms. My breath caught in my throat. My escape had been discovered. I moved faster, scrambling over rocks. Dogs barked and snarled. Wolf had sent his kinsmen after me. I ran. The dogs grew closer, men yelling behind them. I did not stop. I was almost at the fence. I would crawl under it. I would escape them.

A shot whizzed past me, shattering a stone to my right. I dropped to the ground, covering my children with my body. I had seen Wolf's weapons in action. I knew that even one of the tiny metal pieces would kill. I cowered in the dirt, dogs snarling in my ear, the children's shrieks muffled by my enfolding body.

Wolf was there. A man's rough hand grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. He kept a tight grip on my arm as Wolf approached me.

I glared at Wolf through the grime that clung to my hair and face, wrapping my free arm tighter around my wailing children.

"Perro!" I spat. Dog.

Wolf frowned and drew closer. He commanded the man that held my arm. My left arm was pulled behind my back to join my right. I tried to pull away. The man's arms were iron. Wolf took my children.

A hot, bubbling, magma anger rose in me. As Wolf handed the children off to Dr. Janet, something inside me snapped.

With power that astonished even me, I yanked my arms from the man's grip, sprang forward, and, snarling, attacked Wolf. He fell to the ground beneath me, the people surrounding us silent in shock. I punched him solidly in the face, and he did not attempt to block me.

"Perro! Filis a perro! Serpenties! Halcon!" I screeched; punching any part I could reach. Someone tried to pull me off. I barely gave them a thought, shoving them away. More came, finally pulling me off him.

As Dr. Janet injected me, I spat out one last epithet.

"Assino a jacks! Killer a children!"


	4. Description

AN: You might want to make sure you read chapter 3. I think the email was down when I updated it. _I_ never even got an update notice!

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

My children were dead. I knew it. That perro had killed my children. My arms pulled against the restraints they had tied around me. A prisoner once more, I stared up at the smooth grey ceiling of the isolated room. The hot magma had cooled to a heavy, dark, solid stone within my chest. If I could have stopped my body from breathing, I would have. Short puffs escaped my lips.

Time passed. They offered me food, but I would not eat. They poured water over my lips, but I would not drink. They put their needles in my shoulder, pumping fluids into my body. My body lived. I grew thinner, but I would not die. The restraints were removed. I turned on my side. I curled up into myself, hoping to evaporate.

Daniel came to visit every day. He spoke, but I did not listen. Teal'c and Sam came a few times. Wolf came once. He stood in the doorway late at night, hoping I was asleep. I saw him.

I did not sleep. When I slept, I dreamt. He was over me, surrounding me, hurting me. The lizard men, then Hawk, then, finally, Wolf. He was the worst. He was the one I had allowed myself to…

I heard them talking. I was learning their language. I understood nearly everything they said, now. Some of the medical terms were untranslatable, but I noticed, idly, that I was starting to think in their language.

Daniel spoke to Dr. Janet about bringing another kind of doctor to see me. She looked concerned, but she agreed. A while later, time was fluid here, a woman stood at my bedside. She was tall, but not as tall as Sam was. Her hair was long and plain brown, her eyes an odd combination of green and brown. She spoke softly to me, her voice soothing. I did not respond.

I was placed in a 'wheelchair' and rolled into a room. The room had three chairs and a light. Wolf was sitting in the chair farthest from the door, looking uncomfortable. I was rolled next to the chair in front of the light. Daniel sat down quietly beside me, taking my limp hand. Behind the light in front of me, the woman sat in the chair, arranging her blue skirt modestly.

The lights in the room dimmed as the light in front of me was turned on. It flashed brightly, the pattern mesmerizing. The woman spoke, her soothing words flowing over me in waves. I felt light, freed, unburdened. I knew I should not be feeling like that, but I did not seem to be in control any longer. Oddly, it did not disturb me.

The woman spoke and I responded.

"I am Doctor Emma Young. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," I replied simply.

"Good. What is your name?"

"Mayva," I said first, and then I remembered, "no, May."

"Why did you change your name?"

"I did not. Lobo did."

I heard muttering from Daniel beside me. Dr. Young nodded.

"Do you like the name May?"

"It fits me, now."

"Why? What does it mean? What does Mayva mean?"

"May means bitter. Mayva means mother. I am no longer a mother. May fits me."

"May, where are your children?"

"Dead."

"Why do you think they are dead?"

"Lobo killed them."

"Why do you think he killed them?"

"He said he would. I did not please him. I am not useful to him anymore."

Dr. Young raised an eyebrow.

"When did he say he would kill your children?"

"That night."

"What night?"

"The night I went to him, to show him I was still useful."

"When was this?"

"After my children were born. I wanted to show him I would not be a burden. I wanted to show him that I would repay him for caring for my children. For Owen."

"Why Owen in particular?"

"He is not his. He is Halcon's son. Lobo could have killed him when he was born. Lobo had no responsibility to care for him."

"Who is Halcon?"

"The bird-man who captured me."

"How long ago were you captured?"

"I do not know. A long time."

"Can you describe your captivity for me?"

"Why?"

"I want to know what you've gone through, so I can help you."

"Do you have the power?"

Dr. Young's eyebrows rose abruptly.

"Power?"

"The power to help me. Are you more powerful than Lobo?"

"Yes," she answered hesitantly.

"I was cleaning the blackboard."

"When?"

"When the bird-men came to my village."

"Were you a student?"

"No. I was almost a teacher, like my mother. I was about to get my first class."

"What happened when the bird-men came?"

"People were screaming. I watched them come down the street. They took people. They went in every building. They were coming towards me."

"What did you do?"

"I looked for a way to get out without them seeing me. I opened the coal vent. I could see outside. Halcon and another bird-man came in."

"You were captured then?"

"No."

"No? What happened?"

"I ran. I escaped through the coal vent."

"What did Halcon do?"

"They chased me. I hid in a tree. They found me."

"Then what?"

"They took us to the museum."

"Who is 'us'?"

"Three men and another woman from my village. They took us to the museum and pushed us through the ring of water."

I described my captivity, calmly repeating every detail I could remember. I vaguely noted reactions from the people around me- whispered conversations and gasps of disbelief.

At some point, Dr. Janet entered the room. When the lights grew bright once more and I awakened from my trance, tears were on everyone's face, except Lobo's. Dr. Janet looked disturbed and angry through her tears, Dr. Young intensely sympathetic, Daniel looked sick, almost green, but Lobo's eyes were shuttered, cold.

My throat was sore from talking and I felt exhausted. Dr. Janet silently wheeled me back to my room. For the first time in a long while, I fell asleep without fighting it.


	5. Return

I awoke to the sound of Owen's quiet, murmuring cry of hunger. My eyes snapped open. My children were there in front of me, held by two nurses in white. Dr. Janet stood serenely behind them, a smile on her face.

The nurses handed the children to me and stepped back. I looked down on my children, hardly believing they were there. They were alive. Tears of joy poured from my face.

"Daniel and I tried to tell you," Dr. Janet said softly, "the children had to be isolated in an incubator for a little while. The exposure to cold so soon after birth was potentially problematic."

I listened with half an ear, eyes only for my suckling children.

"I think you may owe someone an apology," she said quietly. I looked up, glancing towards the door.

Wolf's silent silhouette stood out against the pale grey hallway. He met my eyes for a moment, and then disappeared.

Curious to what Jack is thinking? Read Part 4…. Coming Soon!!!!

Ps. Yes, I know, it is too short!


End file.
